The Chaos of Delight
by BluePheonix106
Summary: A romance between Discord and Twilight, not good with summaries, but was inspired by a story by 6ix, hope you enjoy
1. Chapter 1

The Chaos of Delight

By:BluePheonix106

Disclaimer: we do not own MLP or the characters, those belong solely to hasbro and so on, we thought to ourselves ' how about stirring some chaos into this, what would Discord do, he'd weave a tale of epic proportions, and all for the enjoyment of himself, of course'...yeah we know, lame disclaimer is lame, but we couldn't help writing this, we got somewhat finished with a twilight x discord thing and disliked it, there were eluded hints of romance, but nothing happened between them, except the occasional caring gesture, and we thought ' this is NOT what we were hoping for' not that the story sucked, we actually want to thank the person who wrote it, for inspiring us to write this fan fic of ours, twilight at the disco, no it will not be entirely based on it, its merely an inspiration, as we saw good things in the story and we wanted to show our take on it, hope you enjoy, please no flame comments, rememeber that this is a fan fic, not something that would happen in the show, so no hate please

Chapter 1

Winter Wrap Up was close, and all ponies were making preparations for it, all pegasai and alicorns were ready, the rest were drawing up plans all over Equestria, cleaning snow up all over, helping each other out, the Mayor of Ponyville oversaw the proceedings, looking occasionally at Canterlot, where Twilight Sparkle, or more rather, _Princess _Twilight Sparkle now resided, it seemed like only yesterday that Twilight came to Ponyville, a helpful, but introverted pony, in the short time she lived here, she'd made friends, all of whom were busy with Winter Wrap Up. The sun shone brightly, warming everypony up as best it could, helping to ease the work each pony did, Rainbow Dash and the other pegasai were shooing the clouds away, letting more sunlight hit Ponyville, she caught a glimpse of the sun shining off of Canterlot castle, and smiled, remembering an awesome friend lived there, her good friend Twilight, knowing that somewhere in there, she was smiling down at them, there was still much to do, but it wouldn't take long, she knew that much, each pony was doing their very best to hurry things along, and while all were busy, up in Canterlot, she didn't know how much she was right, Twilight _was _looking down, and she was watching the progress of Winter Wrap Up, wishing she could help.

Twilight looked down on Ponyville, and tried her best to smile, he life had turned into court meetings and listening to ambassadors from the many nations around them, sure, progress had been made, she'd managed to convince reform in schooling and desegregation of them, allowing zebra, and griffin's alike to mingle with the rest of Equestria, and, not only that, but that any pony, regardless of what they were, could do a different qualifying test, to get into schools that their parents normally could, she had been nervous, but there was one small change, the who that had been there, she glanced over at the balcony to her room, and there he lay, the spirit of chaos himself, Discord.

She sauntered over and stopped just short of bumping into him, it was still rather early, she had jumped out of bed around 5:30 this morning, brushing up on what she could of the history of Equestria, and their politics, she had gone through 12 volumes of books before her eyes started itching and she found she had to stop, if only for a bit, her thoughts drifted back to Winter Wrap Up and her friends, it wouldn't be much longer before things were done, in fact, she knew it would only be 30 more minutes at most before all ponies had finished with their chores, she sat down, and stared off at nothing in particular, in the short time Discord had been here, he'd proven that aside from being his usual prankster self, and an annoyance at times, he'd actually been very helpful and had recently become her personal advisor, strangely enough, Twilight rubbed her eyes with a hoof, noting how early it was, she may have rushed things a bit, but she didn't want to miss anything, and no matter how early, she would do her best. She would be prepared, she would make sure of that, and pretty soon, she would make sure Discord too was ready, since his position demanded this of him, she wasn't going to walk into court without knowing the facts and as many times she'd been to court, and met with dignitaries, she felt any edge she had, needed to be maintained.

Twilight lifted her head, 'oh no, I must have dozed back to sleep, what time is it...oh no! What if I'm late!' she thought in a panic, she sprung up immediately and flexed her wings in and out, then stretched out, when a voice suddenly spoke up.

"So nice of you to wake up, dear princess, you'd be happy to know, that it is now 10 in the morning, you're late for breakfast with the other two princesses, who requested your company an hour ago" came the unmistakable voice of Discord, in his usual tone, smirking of course. Twilight turned to face him, rubbed an eye with her hoof and frowned.

" I wish you could have woken me sooner, but of course you just had to let me sleep, to create drama and humor for yourself" she glowered at him, then straightened up, "but I have no time for you, if they wanted me for breakfast, which I doubt its just breakfast they needed me for, then I shall waste no more time here" she finished head held high. Discord did a mock bow and used his magic to open her bedroom doors for her, "Do have a lovely time...your highness" his lips twitching with hidden laughter, she sighed inwardly, knowing that he always did this, and each time it irked her a little, though not as bad as it used to, which back then, they were enemies, now, circumstances had changed, but his demeanor had not. She walked calmly out of the room and a guard escorted her to the dining hall.

When she arrived, she found Luna and Celestia were still there, but they had already eaten it seemed, and were chatting over orange juice and a light sweet grass salad, she quickly but gracefully approached and sat down, making both Luna and Celestia turn to look at who had just sat down, then they smiled. Celestia beamed at Twilight, "well goodness, I am glad you could join us, wasn't sure you'd make it, when I sent for you, I got a report from Lord Discord that you had been studying and fallen asleep" she said smiling a little more, Twilight knew that he'd said that, so that hopefully it'd make a humorous impact and cause her to be embarrassed, which it did a little bit, the falling asleep part that is, the rest was very true, and even if she'd fallen back to sleep, she had managed to get up very early, and nodded with agreement, "yes its true, I thought i'd get better acquainted with our history and politics in time for the next court session, but I guess I got up too early, because-" she paused a minute, and looked up at both Luna and Celestia, then finally thought of what to say next, " I guess I, must have dozed off" she went pink and fell silent, but Luna simply shook her head with a small laugh,

" You are very eager, and I admire that, it takes a deep dedication to be able to keep up with us and the rest of Canterlot, which reminds me of something...sister would mind?" she inquired, turning to Celestia, who immediately sat up taller, and nodded, "Twilight, the time has come, we want you to rule Equestria in our stead...now not immediately!" she added noticing Twilight had gone a little pale, "it will be gradual, but in light of all of your successes, we believe its time, I have full faith in you" she finished, sipping her orange juice, Luna nodded in agreement.

"As do I and thanks to your efforts, so does the rest of the kingdom" Luna chimed in

"It will be for the good of us all" Celestia nodded, and waited for Twilight to respond, with anything at all.

Twilight sat there flabbergasted for a moment, then cleared her throat, "I thank you both, whatever I was going to say, you addressed fully, although, I am not sure how ready I am, but thank you for the vote of confidence, its appreciated, I'll do my best" she said with a tiny smile. Celestia nodded, and turned her head to look directly at her, and said something Twilight didn't expect.

"Discord will of course be your personal advisor, and when necessary, he may be permitted to speak on your behalf, and add his thoughts in court, even the power to veto if need be, plus we moved his quarters to be one door down from your own, so that he is there when you call for him" She said as if she expected Twilight to accept without a problem, which, she didn't, but at the same time, knew him for his antics, as well as his diplomacy, and those rare moments he cared, really surprised her, her mind wandered for a bit, till she felt a nudge, and abruptly looked up to see Luna staring at her.

"I said its time for court again, both Celestia and I will attend, you may feel free to sit back and watch, but let us go, they're waiting" Luna said simply, rising from her seat, Celestia doing likewise. Twilight followed suit and walked behind them to another day at court, wondering if Discord would be there. As soon as the doors opened, and their arrival had been announced, she looked up to see his smiling face, right beside her throne, they each took their seats and Twilight briefly eyed Discord before settling in for a long session of court, Discord lazily resting his head on the top of her throne, looking at everyone, this would be long indeed.

Rainbow Dash lay on a cloud, enjoying the springtime sun, after working so hard to get ready for spring, it felt extra nice to feel it moving in, in place of the harsh winter that had been there before, her mind wandered a little, and she found herself oddly thinking of Big Mac, she'd had to help him with clearing snow away earlier in the day, noting his muscly flank and legs, and how they'd shivered in the once cold morning sun, perspiration and strain aside, it had been rewarding, and here she was, enjoying the sun, a daydream dancing in her head.

"Whatcha doin!" came a sudden shout from below, shaking Dash out of her reverie, she leaned over the cloud to see Pinkie Pie, beaming up at her.

"Aw nothin', was gonna nap, but I think I'll pass now, what's up" Dash replied

"Well since you aren't busy, wanna go to the lake for a picnic? I know its not perfect just yet to swim, but, what the hay, right?" Pinkie grinned with a hopeful note to it, Dash rubbed her head with a hoof, and wasn't sure she wanted to go, Pinkie seemed to pick up on it, as her body wiggled violently

"oooh! You aren't sure you wanna go...but I invited everyone, including Big Mac, and Twilight, we'll be there all afternoon, its for a lunch picnic, so I'm sure Twilight will be able to come, ooo, this is gonna be great! So many people coming, I better get started, see ya then!" she singed out to her, and bounced off with glee. Dash lay on her stomach for a minute, had she heard right? Bic Mac was coming, with Applejack too? Oh boy, she felt butterflies in her stomach at the thought, but found herself smiling, she couldn't wait to go.

Twilight plopped onto her bed, after a very long session of court, the pony was eager to rest a bit, she knew Pinkie Pie had sent an invite to lunch in a bit, but she wanted to relax first, plus, Discord had been invited to tag along with her, and she wished real hard that he would behave himself. Even when he had his own room, she somehow found him sleeping either at the foot of her bed, or on the balcony, instead of going to his room, she hopped off her bed and walked out to the empty balcony and let the spring breeze go through her mane, she closed her eyes and smiled, spring always had that way of making people smile, she was letting her mind wander, when images started running through her head, that amazed her, there in her mind, Discord sat across from her, smiling and engaging in pleasant conversation with her, giving her warm smiles, and stroking her mane when he felt he could get away with it, as she faked not paying attention, then came that moment, something she knew was her vivid imagination, he leaned in, and was getting ready to kiss her when- a door slamming jolted her from her dream, and she jerked her head in the direction of her room, her cheeks red, she walked back in to find Discord lounging in mid air, arms behind his head, he turned to her and smiled.

"Well well, interrupt something did I?" he asked with mock innocence, " I do hope you remember our lunch date with our friends, tsk tsk, we have no time for idling, its almost noon" he informed her, lazily waving his clawed lion paw around. Twilight sighed, and walked up to him.

"Yes I know, I was just coming in to find you, glad you managed to show up on your own, not that im shocked" she added eying him a little. He curled around to face her, his nose inches from her own, and smiled.

"Well lets go, I sure don't want to be late, do you? Your dear friends must miss you, how about we hurry up" he smiled coyly and snapped his fingers, teleporting him and Twilight to the lake where Pinkie and Fluttershy were setting up the picnic blanket and basket, they looked up and waved, Pinkie squealing with joy and nearly tackling Twilight off her hooves. Pinkie beamed at both of them, and jumped up and down grinning. "Yeee! You came, you came! I'm so happy! All that's left is to wait for Rainbow Dash, Big Macintosh and Applejack, oh and Rarity, I'm surprised Spike isn't here, you did tell him he was invited right?" Pinkie asked jumping, before Twilight could answer, Discord snapped his fingers, and in a poof, Spike was seated on the blanket, blinking in confusion. "Wha? Where am I, oh hey Twilight, what's going on" he asked, scratching his head. He looked around, and upon noticing his old friends, smiled and became happy. "This is great! Oh wow a picnic? Sounds fun, I sure hope Rarity can come, I sure miss seeing her, and Dash, and Applejack, sure is nice to see you guys" He smiled looking them over. Twilight sat on the blanket too, Discord floating right beside her, sipping on lemonade, stealing looks at Twilight, who in turn, looked at him out of the corner of her eye, hoping that he didn't want to know what he'd 'interrupted' earlier, though the comfort of him not being able to read minds helped.

The rest of the party showed up not long after, Big Mac and Applejack sitting on the right corner of the blanket, Rarity setting up an umbrella and sitting under it, while Spike did his best to get as close to her without seeming to be too obvious, only to have Rarity pull him over to her, asking him to put sunscreen on her, to which he nervously replied yes, and began to do so, his clawed hands shaking a little out of nerves jangling. Rainbow Dash seemed to be close to Big Mac, a fact that he understood, but didn't fuss over, he was his usual calm self, though he blushed a little while talking to her. After a time, they all asked Twilight how things were going, after talking briefly about Winter Wrap Up, and Twilight thought for a moment, on how to answer, "Well, I was told that, I was going succeed Princess Luna and Princess Celestia as ruler of Equestria...but they'll still be there, like advisors" she quickly added, remembering how they'd reassured her they would not leave the castle, after the court. Dash looked up at her, and smiled some, "that's really cool, glad its you and not some other pony" she said cheeks pink, her hoof on Big Mac's arm, Applejack, eating a sandwich looked up to see this, and blinked a lot, but shook her head.

"We all think its very good, why I bet you'll be the best ruler ever, I believe that 100%" Applejack said, moving Dash's hoof away from Big Mac ever so slightly, making her glare a little.

Rainbow Dash scooted closer to Big Mac, but kept enough distance so that Applejack didn't shove her again, Rarity looked up from a magazine and tilted her sunglasses down, and peered over them at her friends, " I second Applejack darling, you are the best pony for the position, I think it's wonderful news" she said in her prim and proper tone, smiling politely. "It will be gradual, so don't think its already happened, but they said that in time, they will announce my ascension to the throne and take a backseat, as they say, advising me when I need it" Twilight replied, sipping on ice water, finding herself leaning back on Discord, whom had dozed off some, curled up in mid air. The rest of their luncheon passed by, and before Twilight knew it, the sun was starting to set, she stood up, and nudged Discord and signaled to Spike, "we have to go, sorry, but it's getting late, I had a very nice time you guys" she smiled softly and motioned for Discord to take them back, he rolled his eyes and snapped his claws, and poofed them back to Canterlot. Once back, they made their way to the dining hall, and sat down, waiting for dinner to be served, which oddly made Twilight think of her daydream, causing her to blush, just stole a glance at Discord, and noticed he was watching, with a small smirk, when dinner finally came, it was sandwiches and glasses of water, with a light salad, she ate only a little, as lunch was still settling, and opted more to drink water and less eating, while Discord freely ate his dinner, Luna and Celestia appeared and sat with them.

" How was your day Twilight" Celestia casually asked

"It was nice, I had fun, it was nice to see everyone and catch up" she replied, Discord yawned beside her, making her want to yawn too, she would sleep good tonight, she hoped, knowing Discord. Maybe he would go to his own room tonight, she felt hopeful and wished with all her might that he would, dinner went by and Twilight found herself drowsily walking to her room, a guard opened her doors for her, and she nodded vaguely, and allowed them to close the doors behind her, she slipped into bed instantly, and fell asleep, unaware that Discord had poofed into her room, and then proceeded to lie right next to her, cuddling to keep her warm, and her, unknowingly accepting it, and snuggling closer, probably thinking it was one of her many pillows, he smiled warmly, then dozed off too, the two of them, off in their own little dreamlands.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Twilight awoke, but kept her eyes closed, but she could tell something else was in the bed with her, it was very warm, and it wriggled a little, she nuzzled it tentatively and it moved again, and wrapped itself tighter around her, it was at this point she slowly opened her eyes, and to her shock, there was Discord, asleep and definitely comfortable, and in her bed, her cheeks flushed with redness with embarrassment, had he slept all night with her? She couldn't bring herself to move, as much as he irked her, she was too warm and snug to complain, her wings folded up and she moved closer, making sure to enjoy this moment, as she didn't know what would come next, or what he'd do once he woke up.

8-8-8-8

Twilight wasn't sure what made her mind wander like it did, even during meetings, her mind drifted to Discord, of all things, and when her imagination went to him, it seemed to get dreamy, she managed to keep in step with Celestia and Luna, but amidst it all, she kept getting distracted, as she sat down for lunch later in the day, she found herself wondering where Discord was, he hadn't been around most the morning, and she wondered why, it couldn't be that they'd slept in the same bed last night, she had the feeling he'd meant to do that, so what the reason was, she didn't know, after lunch, she wandered the gardens, in thought, she was so deep in thought that she bumped into something, or rather someone, who was taller than her.

"Discord!" she managed to exclaim, immediately looking up, and true to form, there he was, but as usual, he took his sweet time in turning to face her.

"Well look who it is, the darling princess Twilight, what an honor it is" he replied, as if it was their first time meeting, which mildly annoyed her, to a degree.

"Discord, we both know you saw me coming, so drop the act" she said cooly, but all that made him do, was grin wider, and lean down so close that his snout almost touched hers, making her blush, remembering all her fantasies that had gone out of her control. She paused for a moment to compose herself then spoke.

" Where were you today, I half expected you to show up when everyone least expected you to, what did you get lost? I know you know this place better than that" she half mused. He straightened up, and grinned more, if that were possible, and she knew that it could be so.

" For your information, I was out with Fluttershy for tea, I know it's in my best interest to make friends, Celestia has been encouraging me to do so" he replied smiling down at her. Twilight felt unsure of what to say, but she understood Celestia's reasoning and nodded.

"Well good for you, I'm glad she told you to do that, means a lot to me, and to my friends, so that they get used to the idea, that you aren't all that bad" she patted a hoof on his leg, nodding with a smile, they moved to a bench under a tree and from there, a small chat was initiated, comfortably too, which she didn't expect from Discord, normally he'd pop in a joke that would cause her to get annoyed, or speak in riddles, but this was far from the usual, and it surprised her somewhat. He did joke, but instead of annoying her, it made her laugh, and it took her a while to notice the sun setting, making her jump a little bit.

"Oh no, it's getting late, I must have missed something, darn it Discord, Princess Celestia has probably been looking for me" she said getting up, but Discord put his pawed hand on her shoulder, and shook his head.

"I planned this all along, she wasn't looking for you, because she actually requested that I speak with you, on a more personal level, funny isn't it, and at first, I didn't find the request interesting at all, but then she explained that it was all for the betterment of me, and to show others, like you, that I can be easy to get along with" he replied calmly, brushing his clawed hand on the back of his head. Twilight gaped at him for a minute, then nodded.

"Well it turned out alright, thanks" she made a tiny smile and hopped down, "wanna walk me back? Maybe we can chat some more over tea or something, or wait, it's dinner time, so perhaps you could come to dinner and .." Discord put a finger over her mouth, "say no more" he replied and accompanied her back inside, and down to dinner.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Twilight settled down to dinner, Discord at her side, something she noted without feeling uneasy this time, their talk had provided very pleasant, for who he was, as she dug into her barley and oats sandwiches, she felt herself smile, they had a table to themselves, and she took a moment or two occasionally to speak to him, and for once, he was cordial and polite, while he enjoyed his bizarre dinner of cotton candy cupcakes and a fizzy drink of sorts, and noted that he began to sway, she made the guess of it being cider, a drink not meant for younger fillies or mares, she shook her head, and finished her dinner quickly, then excused herself, and made her way to her room, it wasn't until she was halfway there, that she felt a presence, floating behind her, she stopped and turned around, to find Discord lazily and very much zig zagging across the hall, she stifled a laugh and watched him approach.

"Dare I...hic...dream it, the dear Princess Twilight, unaccompanied by any..guards" she stared at him a minute and shook her head.

"I am fully capable of going to bed on my own Discord, but thanks, I guess, for worrying about me, shouldn't you be getting to bed too, it's getting late" she replied, straightening up, and waved the smell of his breath from her nose, he pressed a clawed hand to his head and shook it slowly.

"Not a problem, but.." he looked around "I had hoped to meet you alone, you see, it's important, but may seem..hic...trivial to you" he leaned down so his face was level with hers, and grinned, his eyes looking somewhat glazed over, and kissed her, jolting her more awake, and shocked, she couldn't move, her body seemed unwilling to do so, her ears perked up almost sharply upward, and her wings fanned out and twitching, she felt her face flush with, something she was uncertain of, embarrassment? Nervousness? She didn't know, but it seemed to be a mix, when he finally stopped, his expression was one of accomplishment, and pride, he grinned more, but swayed mid air.

"There, I've done it, my important deed, now I feel weary and drained, can you accompany me to my room, my vision is all blurry" he managed to mutter breathlessly, it took her a moment before she started and nodded

"I could fix that" she mumbled, and lead him off to his room, which was gratefully down the way from her own, she stared at him one last time, and he did the same, but smiling, he stroked her mane and and almost seemed to purr, then kissed her forehead "I bid you...goodniiiiight" he swooned, and floated backwards into his room, she softly closed the door behind him and trotted off to her own room, feeling confused and still blushing, would he even remember this? And why did he did it, if it was to ruffle her insides, he had done it, she eased her crown off her head, and glanced over at Spike, who was asleep in his little bed, and smiled, slipping her golden shoes, she sank into bed, feeling somewhat better, but keeping the kiss in the back of her mind, reminding herself to speak to Discord when she was sure he was capable of it, she fell asleep, her thoughts fading into a dream, where she was back in the garden with Discord, having tea, and laughing about something, but the meaning was lost, what struck her odder, was his wedding band and her own sort of thing around her neck, the rest of the dream passed by in a blur, like watching a future untold, and she woke early to sweating, and Spike standing over her, a worried expression on his face, "Twilight? What's wrong, bad dream?" he asked, rubbing his eyes, she sat up, blinking a bit, then rubbed her hooves on her own eyes.

"I don't know, it all happened so fast, but..." she considered her thoughts for a minute "but I think I need to find Discord, and soon, let's just hope hes able to come meet me, would you go find him Spike" she asked slowly, Spike blanched a little, and shrank back "m-me? But Twilight, I...I don't think he likes me very much, plus it's still very early, about 5:30 I think, maybe wait till later?" he hesitantly asked, looking very meek and nervous, she patted him with a hoof "The responsibility will be mine to bear Spike, just tell him to not shoot the messenger, because it is me that sent you, besides, it's urgent that I speak with him, okay?" she beamed at him a little, reassuringly, and he seemed to perk up a little.

"Well okay, but don't expect a warm welcome, I kinda heard him last night before I fell asleep, he seemed a little...i dunno what, but it sounded blech" he replied and trotted out of the room, she sat on her bed and waited, after what seemed like ages, her door burst open, a disgruntled Discord blearily looking down at her, frowning. "What is so important that you woke me" he groaned, rubbing his head, she stepped off her bed and walked up to him, smiling.

"Lean down and find out, if you please" she inquired, still smiling, he did so, but slowly, and eyed her frowning more, she walked closer, and was an inch from his face, he raised a brow, then she lightly kissed him, "that, is a return for earlier, I hope you accept" she calmly stepped back and noticed him blush a little, and blinking a lot, he opened his mouth once or twice, then straightened up, in 'hmph' pose.

"What was that for, I should like to know what prompted that" he demanded, arms crossed, she smiled up at him.

"Does this mean you don't remember last night?" she teased, he jerked his head to look her directly in the eyes, and groaned again

"No, not very much of it, why... no, it cant be..." he halted and stared at her, mouth agape in mild surprise, which seemed out of character for the lord of chaos, making her grin

"Oh yes Discord, you kissed me, and quite romantically too, I admit, I was shocked at first, but I think I understand, you like me, and after thinking it over a little, I think I like you too" she smiled more softly this time, and patted his leg with a hoof, nodding approval, he seemed to be thinking it over, and then spoke

"That may be...but do not think I am admitting weakness of any kind, liking you that is" he floated mid air, arms still crossed, and pouting, making her giggle, "that is true, not a weakness, but a wonderful thing is what it is Discord, you trust me so well, that you have feelings for me, feelings that I will reciprocate in earnest, for you have earned my trust, why not go visit with Fluttershy today...I think today is perfect for it, for as Celestia said, you need to understand friendship, not just with me, but all my friends too" she finished, smiling warmly, and he seemed to loosen up a bit, but still shrugged.

"Fine, I know you have duties to perform today, we'll talk more later this evening, for now...can I please go back to sleep" he whined, she nodded and he floated back out the doors, they closed on their own, Spike barely managing to slip in before they did, he turned to Twilight blinking "I guess your little talk went okay?" he asked walking up to her, she nodded

"Very well actually, we will be meeting again tonight, but until then, I think we gotta get moving, we have a meeting with dignitaries of the Zebra and Griffins again, ah slow days" she went to the bathroom and washed up, then put on her gold shoes and crown, and walked with Spike to catch an early breakfast, her thoughts straying to Discord, how much their relationship had evolved, from a simple advisor, then friend, and now, into romance, this is proving to be more and more interesting

"What?" she heard Spike ask, she turned to him, had she said that out loud? She shook her head, and kept walking

"It's nothing Spike, let's just go have breakfast, we got a long day ahead of us" she replied smiling

8-8-8-8-8

The day went by as slowly as Twilight though it would, it seemed as though the dignitaries were trying for a truce, and it was taking forever, Twilight interjected as often as needed, to remind them of the importance of said truce, and how peace could be achieved, if both sides would just settle on terms, a Zebra named Zereck, spoke up above the din, and waved a hoof about.

"We agree, we will withdraw our troops from the border, but only if we can keep at least two guards by the passage into our territory, that is all we ask" Zereck finished with a nod, the Griffins stirred and muttered amongst themselves, then a Griffin cleared his throat "we accept, Darsa speaking for the Griffins" came his reply.

"Then we are agreed, the truce will be signed and adhered to, now that both sides have come to an agreement of terms" Twilight spoke, sitting up taller, and nodding around at them all, they bowed their heads slightly, and nodded back, a guard brought out a scroll and Zereck and Darsa both convened and signed it, leaving their stamps on it, and bowed to each other, the meeting adjourned and Twilight wandered out to the gardens, yawning a little, slow days seem to be the most tiring, she felt, it was still too early for lunch, so she sat on a bench, and was just beginning to doze, when she heard a pop right beside her, turning she found Discord, and Fluttershy, who looked honestly confused for a second "oh my" she said softly, then noticing Twilight, she smiled "Hello Twilight, Discord and I were just having tea, guess he forgot to mention he wanted to include you, I hope we aren't intruding" she smiled shyly, Twilight shook her head.

"Actually, I was just resting before lunch, it's okay, I don't mind, what kind of tea is it" she asked, returning a smile, Fluttershy landed softly on the grass, nodding "It's blueberry, with a raspberry twist, I made it myself" she blushed a little and poured a cup for Twilight, who used her magic to float it to her, sipping on it slowly, Discord did likewise, but looked bored, he lay on his side in the air, and yawned

" I do hope that lunch comes soon, I can feel my tummy rumble" he said with another yawn

"And of course, you can come Fluttershy, since you're here already" Twilight chimed in, shaking her head at the sleepy Discord, who merely shrugged her off, taking a biscuit and popping it into his mouth, he poofed some cotton candy into existence and took a bite out of it, offering some to Twilight, who put up a hoof, " no thanks Discord, I think I'll wait for lunch, which wont be long now" Fluttershy tilted her head, but smiled, and nodded.

"oh thank you, I cant stay long, but of course i'll come to lunch, it'd give us a chance to catch up some more" the rest of the conversation went over Twilight's time in Canterlot, her many court meetings and other various things, and Fluttershy listening with rapt attention, smiling softly and being supportive as usual, they all made their way to the dining hall and sat down, Discord once again beside her, Fluttershy opposite her, their plates arrived, a salad and some shredded wheat casserole, Fluttershy ate slowly and delicately, and continued to make conversation, as soon as they were done, Fluttershy excused herself and walked out, allowing a guard to escort her, Discord accompanied Twilight to her room to finish talking, once the doors were closed, she sat on a pillow and Discord floated before her.

"Well? I think it's safe to talk, so, um, how was your day"she wasnt sure how to start, and Discord laughed.

"That's how you begin, my day was dull, I spent it with Fluttershy, who spent most the time, tending to her many creatures, and you know the rest" he drawled in a dull tone, he twirled a strand of his own beard in his claws and regarded Twilight in a dull expression, she sighed

"Well, how else do I do it, we already established we liked each other, what now, do I suggest a date? I don't know" she shrugged, and he leaned down to her

"That...is precisely what we should do, dear Princess, and I intend to, let's say, a private dinner in the dining hall, just the two of us, I will provide the food of course, since I am so courteous" he made a sweeping gesture, like a dignified butler, and grinned, she smiled

" A date it is, and thank you Discord, I think I will enjoy this" she held out a hoof and he bent down to take it, then gently guided her out of her room

Note: how will the date go? We'll have to see next time :) sorry for being slow


End file.
